The Trial Part 2
by KenKen84
Summary: It is the second day of the trial. At the second part of the trial, Judge Boone hears from Chucky's last witness and Ethan and Theresa's last witness. Then, Judge Boone hears each lawyer's closing statements. At the end of the trial, Judge Boone makes


The Trial (Part 2)

Ethan and Theresa drop Little Ethan off at school. After they drop him off at school, they go to the courthouse for the second part of the trial. When they walk into the courtroom, everybody else is already in there. When Judge Boone comes in, the officer says, "All rise." Then, Judge Boone sits down and the officer says, "You may be seated."

Judge Boone asks, "Chucky, are you ready for your last witness?" Chucky says, "Yes, your honor. I call Officer Sam Bennett to the witness stand." Officer Bennett goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Officer Bennett to raise his right hand. The officer asks, "Officer Bennett, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Officer Bennett says, "I do." Chucky asks, "Officer Bennett, how does Kay claim her mother treated her?" Officer Bennett says, "Kay claims that her mother neglected her. Kay said that Grace gave Charity her wedding dress. I also think that Kay learned from her mother's mistakes and will make a better mother to Maria." Chucky says, "Thank you, Officer Bennett. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Officer Bennett that he may go back to his seat.

Judge Boone asks, "Ethan and Theresa, are you ready for your last witness?" Ethan says, "Yes, your honor. I call Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald to the witness stand." Pilar goes up to the witness stand and sits down. The officer tells Pilar to raise her right hand. The officer asks, "Pilar, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Pilar says, "I do." Ethan asks, "Pilar, does Miguel have a good paying job?" Pilar says, "Yes. Miguel works with Charity on designing clothes for different occasions." Ethan asks, "How is Miguel doing in school?" Pilar says, "Miguel is doing very well in school. He is on the Dean's list." Ethan says, "Thank you, Pilar. I have no further questions for you." Judge Boone tells Pilar that she may go back to her seat.

Judge Boone says, "Now, I will hear the closing statements from each side. I will hear from Chucky first and then I will hear from Ethan and Theresa. Chucky, you may start." Chucky says, "Thank you, your honor. Even though Kay complains about how hard her life is, she still loves Maria very much. She has her father, Officer Bennett, to babysit Maria. Even though she doesn't make that much money from working, she still puts food on the table for Maria and gives her clothing and shelter. Kay will make a wonderful mother to Maria. That is all I have to say. Thank you."

Judge Boone says, "Ethan and Theresa, it is your turn." Theresa says, "Thank you, your honor. As you can see, Miguel and Charity are making tons of money from designing clothes." Then, Ethan shows Judge Boone the clothes and the checks that Miguel and Charity received. Theresa says, "Miguel and Charity are making the Dean's list every semester. With their good grades, they will be able to get higher jobs in the future." Then, Ethan shows Judge Boone Miguel and Charity's report cards. Theresa says, "Kay is not making the Dean's list every semester. With her grades, she won't be able to get higher jobs in the future. She will probably still be working at Fish Cannery." Then, Ethan shows Judge Boone Kay's report cards. Theresa says, "That is all I have to say. Thank you." Judge Boone says, "Let's take an hour break for lunch and when we come back, I'll have my decision made."

Everybody comes back from lunch. As Judge Boone comes in, the officer says, "All rise." Then, Judge Boone sits down and the officer says, "You may be seated." Judge Boone says, "First of all, I would like to thank everybody for cooperating with me. I have made my decision on who should get custody of Maria. From the proof that I have seen, I think that it would be in the best interest to grant custody to Miguel and Charity." Then, Judge Boone leaves. Miguel and Charity hug Ethan and Theresa. Then, they all go out and celebrate before they pick up Little Ethan and Maria from school.


End file.
